Beauty and the Beast: A Love Triangle Story
by belleoftheopera
Summary: Set in modern day, yet still in an enchanted castle far away. As the beauty is locked away in the Beast's castle, she is forced into a struggle of emotions between longing for her boyfriend and her confused feelings for the Beast. Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

I've always believed in fairy tales. I remember when I was little, I would always dress up as a princess and stand on the balcony behind my house and sing, waiting for my prince charming to marry me and take me away to his castle. But when I grew up, I learned that men in the real world were total jerks. That is, until I met James.

I still remember the day I met him. I was 10 and in 4th grade. He was new in town, and just like any other boy. I remember thinking he was really cute, and whenever I would be nice to him, or anyone else for that matter, he would always shun them off to be alone. Three years later, one of his friends pulled me aside before class, and told me that James wanted to talk to me after school. I turned around and saw James looking at me, and then turned away. During this time, I didn't think too much about him. It's not like I had a crush on him anymore or anything.

After school that day, I met up with him "So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know that dance coming up?"

"Yeah. What about it?"  
>"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"<p>

"Sure!"

So we ended up going to the dance together, and since then we became really good friends. Finally about a year later, we got together for the first time outside school. We decided to go out for lunch and a movie. During lunch, he told me that he started to develop a crush on me and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. My crush for him that I had had in elementary school returned. As I already said, he's really cute. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. His ear is pierced, and he has this face that looks like he should be a model or on tv or something like that. Anyway, I accepted the offer, and during the movie, he kissed me on the cheek. We've been together ever since. It was four years since that date. We were 18 when the real story began.

James and I had been planning a private trip for the two of us to go to his countryside cabin in rural France once we graduated from high school. He hadn't been there in 12 years, and our parents trusted us.

When we arrived to the edge of the woods, James pulled out some papers showing that we were eligible to enter. The guard made a call on his walky-talky, and a carriage arrived. We entered the woods and pulled up next to the cabin. "Oh my goodness," I said as I got out of the carriage.

I headed to the back to get my stuff, but the driver beat me to it. "Allow me, mademoiselle," he said in his really thick French accent, getting my stuff. We stepped inside, and it was absolutely precious. It was obviously built a long time ago, with all the technology added later, like the tv, refrigerator, microwave, etc. "If you ever need to directly contact us," the driver said after putting our stuff down and pointed to the phone on the kitchen counter, "then just dial star one on that phone." James thanked the man, and he left.

"So," I said sitting down on the couch, "We're all alone for the next two weeks."

"Yes we are," he said, sitting down beside me, putting his arm around me. "What do you want to do?"

"I know," I said leaning close to him. "Let's play house. You'll be the husband and I'll be the wife."

"Alright. In that case, go make me something to go eat while I sit here on the couch watching sports, before we head up to the bedroom to have sex."

I laughed and we leaned closer and kissed. "But seriously," I said pulling away, "How many beds are upstairs?"

"Two. Our rooms are right next to each other. Don't worry. We won't do anything we're not supposed to."

"I know, I know. You're a good boy."

"And you're a good girl." And we continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after we had settled down, we decided to spend our first official day having a picnic in the woods. As we walked deep into the woods, I was completely in awe on how beautiful the scenery was. We sat down, and I looked up to see the beams of light shining through the trees. "It's so magical here," I said.

"Well I'm glad we were able to make this trip work," he said smiling.

I was looking around when I thought I saw something pointing up into the sky. I stood up and looked around the trees when I gasped in amazement. "James, look," I said. James stood up next to me. Towering before us in the not-to-faraway distance was a castle. "James, you didn't tell me there was a castle here."

"I also didn't tell you that I've never been this far out in the woods away from the cabin before."

One thing that James and I have in common is that we're both pretty adventurous. So we decided to take a closer look at the castle. As we ventured toward it, I started to get this bad feeling, as if we were being watched. We walked around the gate when I whispered, "Has it ever occurred to you that someone might still live here?"

"Maybe." I put my finger to my lips to make him talk quieter. There was an awkward pause. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because let's say someone did live here, and we were to get caught. It's better to be safe than sorry."

We came around to the side of the castle, and on the other side of the gate was the most gorgeous garden I've ever seen. "Look at those roses," I said, "They're so beautiful."

James turned to look at me. "They're not as beautiful as you," he said. He turned back to the garden. "You really like these roses, don't you?" I nodded my head. "Alright then." He climbed the gate, and headed towards one of the rose bushes.

"James! What the hell do you think you're doing? James!" I whispered. But he didn't hear me. He plucked one of the roses, and turned to me smiling, holding it up like a trophy. I smiled back, and motioned him to hurry back to the other side of the gate. But before he could approach me, a vicious shadow suddenly leaped out of the door and attacked him.  
>I gripped the bars in fear. James was struggling in the grip of his captor. When they stopped moving, he stood up and I quietly gasped. He literally wasn't human, but an animal. He stood at over 6 feet, with piercing green-yellow eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and rough brown fur, wearing an outfit of a prince. "How dare you steal from me!" he growled.<p>

"Let him go, you hideous monster!"

Both guys looked up at me. James looked at me as if he was saying, "What are you doing?" But the Beast's face was frightening and intimidating. He smiled a wicked, almost lustful, smile that made my skin crawl, as if he wanted to eat me or something. He let go of James, and stood up, his back hunching over. I slowly backed away, but he grabbed my wrist through the bars with his paw. He pulled me as close to him as the gate would allow us. I turned my head away so as not to look at him, shaking and breathing heavily, as I felt his warm breath upon my neck. "You're afraid of me, aren't you," he said quietly. I looked at him for a split second, and then looked away again, nodding.

"Let go of her!" James shouted, running up behind him, trying to pull him off me. He knocked James down, letting go of me. He grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go so easily. You'll rot in the dungeon before you'll be free."

As they made their way inside the castle, I came up with an idea. "Wait!" I shouted. Both guys turned around. "What if I took his place?"

James looked at me as if I was nuts, but the Beast looked surprised. "Would you really do that?" I nodded. He looked at James, then me, then back at James, throwing him to the ground. "I'll be right back. Don't even think about leaving." He looked back at me. "Both of you." He turned around and went inside.

James stumbled to his feet, and ran to me. "Sam, are you insane?" he whispered. "What are you thinking?"

"I know what I'm doing. I have a plan for both of us to escape."

James leaned against the gate, and we both looked up, straightening up, when the door opened again, and the Beast came out with keys. When he opened the gate, I grabbed James' wrist, and we ran away like holy hell.

We ran into the woods, and I turned around to see the Beast following us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two monstrous arms grabbed me from around the waist, pulling me away from James' grasp. He covered my mouth with his paw so I couldn't scream. James fell to the ground as we ran away, calling my name as he shrank further into the distance.

The animal carried me back into the garden, locked the gate, and let go of me. I felt so weak and heavy, that I fell to my knees and hung my head, gripping my hand on one of the bars. "James!" I shouted out, crying.

Finally, a low voice from behind me said, "Come with me." I looked up and turned around. He looked down upon me with a sense of pity in his face. "Allow me to show you to your room." All I could do was look up at him and breath heavily. He approached me, holding his arm out, but I refused, using the bars to help me up.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the inside of the castle. For someone as brutish as him, the interior was extremely elegant and antique. If I weren't so afraid of my captor, then I would've loved my new home. Every time he turned around to look me, I couldn't help but avert my eyes. We climbed up the grand staircase, and he opened these two double doors that reached to the ceiling at the end of the hall. Inside was the most beautiful bedroom I've ever seen. The interior was lavished in shades of purple and pink. The bed was covered in a dark pink silk canopy. "You are free to wander around wherever you want, just as long as you don't leave the gates." I turned around as he stood at the threshold. "Think of this place as your home now. If you ever need anything, either my servant or I will attend to you."

All I could do was glare at him. "If you don't mind," I said sternly, "I'd like it if you'd leave me." He closed the doors and I turned around. As beautiful as my room was, I still couldn't help but feel like I was in a prison. I fell face down onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and opened the door just a crack. I saw a shadow passing by, but I knew it wasn't who I thought it was because he was too skinny. That must be the servant, I thought. I followed him, curious to where he was going. I followed him downstairs, and into a room with doors like mine. When he went inside, I put my ear against the door, hopefully able to hear at least part of the conversation.

"You wished to see me sir?" the servant asked.

"Yes. From now on, you will no longer serve only me, but my prisoner also."

"Your prisoner, sir?"

"Yes. But I want you to treat her as if she were royalty."

"Oh, I understand. It's a young woman, isn't it?"

"Yes. A most beautiful young woman."

I gasped. That monster actually has interest in me! I ran back upstairs to my room, slammed the doors, and leaned my back against them, sliding down.

It turns out that I had fallen asleep on the floor because I awoke to the sound of knocking behind me. I looked outside the window to see that it was morning. "Who is it?" I asked standing up.

"It's your servant," he said through the other side of the door. I gave a sigh of relief, hoping that it wasn't the Beast. I opened the door, and he stood there with his hands behind his back. Now that he was in front of me in the light, I could see him better. He was tall, bald, skinny, and pale.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. I just wanted to know whether you wanted breakfast in your room or if you would like to dine with the master."

Are you kidding? I thought. I would never want to be near him! "I'd like to eat in here, if you don't mind." The servant bowed and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent all day locked in my room. I know I wasn't confined there or anything, but I really didn't want anything to do with the Beast. I couldn't help but think about yesterday. How if it weren't for that picnic, I would still be with James right now. And then there was the Beast. I couldn't stop thinking about what I said to him yesterday; "Let him go, you hideous monster!" And then what he said about me last night; "A most beautiful young woman." He really did scare me. But I knew I couldn't avoid him forever.

That night the servant returned to my room. "The master requests that you may join him for dinner." I turned away. Oh crap! I thought. What am I going to do? "Mademoiselle?" the servant asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Wonderful! I'll go tell the master right away. Dinner will be served in two hours. May I advise to you to wear something a little more elegant." And he ran out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Damn! I thought. I was now tricked into being with someone I absolutely despised. I then looked down at my clothes. For the past two days I've worn a t-shirt and jeans. I figured since I didn't really have a choice, I might as well make the best of it. I mean, how often do you get a chance to dine in a lavishing castle? I looked in the wardrobe, and pulled out this dark green blouse and a long dark pink skirt. I went in the little bathroom in my room, washed up, and got dressed. I then sat down at the vanity, and pulled half of my brown hair in a bun, while the rest of it fell upon my shoulders. Before I knew it, the servant arrived. "Dinner is served," he said.

He led me down the grand staircase. The grand hall was filled with a long table, decorated with flowers and a candelabrum in the center. He pulled out a chair, I sat down, and he pushed me in. "The master will join you in a moment," he said, bowed, and left.

I sat there waiting, anticipating. But it wasn't long before he stepped out. I was so tempted to gasp when I looked up at him. I couldn't help but stare at him, no matter how much I wanted to look away. As scary as he looked, he didn't look vicious like yesterday. When he sat down, a thought suddenly dawned upon me. I want absolutely nothing to do with him, and yet he's treating me like a princess. Which, after really thinking about it, did make me feel a little guilty. The servant came out with two salads, placed them in front of us, we thanked him, and he left.

There was an awkward silence as we ate. The more the silence grew, the guiltier I became. All I could do was poke at my salad with my fork, unable to eat. Finally, he spoke up. "Listen, I…"

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry," I said looking up at him, "A… about yesterday."

There was a slight pause before he said something he said the day before; "You're afraid of me, aren't you." Only this time, he said it with sadness instead of intimidation. And once again, I looked away and nodded. But I didn't look away because he was scary, but because I felt sorry for him, and I couldn't bear to see him look at me with that longing of acceptance. "I notice you always look away from me." I looked back up. This time, he was looking away. "You can't ever bare to look at me. No one can."

I couldn't help but feel so much pity, that I was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry," I said, "I can't do this." I stood up and tried to run away, but he got up in time to stop me. Before I could go too far, I looked down to see a paw on my wrist. I looked back up at him, tears welling up in my eyes. "Please," I said quietly, "Let me go. Please."

"Stay with me," he begged, "Please, give this dinner with me a chance." He led me back to my seat, and we both sat down. "You have every reason to be afraid of me, after what I did to you yesterday," he said. "It's been haunting me all day. The look on your face on the other side of the gate; the words you said to me; the way you always turn away from me and shudder at my touch and presence; the tears that fall down your cheek whenever you're with me."

"I feel bad about yesterday. But I was afraid. I… I thought you were going to hurt him. And then I thought you were going to hurt me. But then you start treating me so kindly, that I feel bad for mistreating you."

"But no matter how I treat you, you are still unhappy here, aren't you?" I nodded. "But your friend did steal from me, and you were willing to take his place. Which is why I was shocked that you wanted to stay here with me."

Before I could say anything, the servant came out with two plates and set them in front of us. He bowed and left. Just as we were about to eat, he asked me for my name. I looked up. "Samantha," I said. He repeated my name, and we ate.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, he walked with me to my room. "Miss Samantha," he said when we got there, "I wish to thank you for dining with me tonight."

I didn't really know what to say. "Your welcome," I said quietly, looking away for a second, but then forcing myself to look back at him. When I was alone, I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't know why.

Once again, I woke up in the middle of the night. I wanted to get out of here so badly, but at the same time, I felt so much pity for the Beast, that I wanted to avoid him by staying locked in my room. I figured I might as well explore the castle when he's not around.

I climbed the spiral staircase at the end of the hall, suddenly occurring to me that I've never been beyond the second floor of the castle. When I finally reached the top, I walked to the edge, placing my hands on the brick balcony, overlooking the woods. I then walked across the bridge attached to the balcony to find a huge door on the other side. I caressed the wooden door and the giant metal handle. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Figures," I said under my breath.

Suddenly, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't alone anymore. I turned around to find the shadow of the Beast towering above me. I wanted to scream and run away, but I was too scared to move for the fear that I might fall off the balcony. "Looking for something?" he asked as I backed away, leaning my back against the door.

I shook my head. "No sir," I responded. "I… I was just looking around is all. I couldn't sleep." I tried to walk away as fast as I could, but he put his paws on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. "What exactly do you want with me?" I asked. "You said that I was free here as long as I didn't leave. Besides, how did you know I was awake and wandering around the castle?" After a pause, he let go of me and looked away. "That's what I thought." I left him to go back to my room.

Before I made my way down the stairs, I leaned my back against the entrance and looked on the other side of the wall to see him hanging his head against the door. I quietly tiptoed closer to hear him talk to himself. "Whom am I kidding," he said, "She despises me." I ran as fast and quietly as I could back to my room.

As I closed the door behind me, I thought a little bit. I can't hide from him forever. So I decided to wander around the castle the next day, and if I saw him, I'd leave.

And that's exactly what happened. That morning I went to the top balcony that overlooked the woods. I knew that James was waiting for me on the other side, thinking of ways to come rescue me. "I need you to come rescue me from this horrible monster in this evil castle," I said quietly. "Your princess is waiting, my handsome prince." I was deep in thought when I turned around and gasped. "Oh, it's… it's only you," I said trying not to sound alarmed.

The Beast started to approach me, but I could only back away so far without falling off. "Who else could it be?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you surprised me." I then turned around and continued to look off into the distance. I looked from the corner of my eye to see that he was standing close behind me.

"I've forgotten what it's like in these woods," he said.

I took a deep breath, and continued to look ahead. "What do you mean?" I asked, forcing myself not to look at him. "Weren't you out in the woods chasing me two days ago?"

"I was. But before that, it had been years since I've set foot out of this castle."

"And why is that?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. There was no response. I turned around and he looked into my eyes, breathing heavily. "I thought so," I said quietly, and walked away.

I went into the rose garden. It really was beautiful when not looking from the other side of the gate or being forced against my free will to stay here. I bent over to smell one of the roses, when I looked up to see his shadow standing on the threshold. As he approached me, I pricked my finger on one of the thorns. I looked down to see my finger bleeding, and then looked back up to see him standing before me. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," I said slowly backing away. "It's nothing, really."

He reached out his paw, and gently took my hand, examining my cut. He ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around my finger like a bandage. "Hopefully this will stop the bleeding," he said wrapping both his paws around mine. He was about to bring my hand close to his lips, but then stopped once he realized what he was doing, letting go of my hand. I looked down at my finger to see the dark purple cloth wrapped around it, and then at the small tear at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his head up at the same time as me, apparently looking at the same previous sights.

"Yes, well," I said looking around, then back to him, "Thank you," and left.

I was in the main hallway when I heard a noise coming from an old-looking door. Afraid and yet curious of what it might be, I quietly snuck in to find myself in a stable. Behind the fence there was a beautiful copper-colored horse. It neighed in shock, but calmed down shortly after I pet it. "Don't worry," I said sweetly, "There's no need to be afraid. I'm your friend." On the other side of the fence was a shelf with supplies, and on that shelf was a bucket with sugar cubes. I took one out, and put it in my palm. "Here horsy, you want a sugar cube?" The horse ate it from my hand and nuzzled me.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" came a low voice from behind me. I turned around to once again see him on the threshold. The horse neighed wildly at the sight of him. He slowly approached me. "I never come in here anymore. She is terribly afraid of me. I try to calm her like you, but she is but a horse. She does not know how to think or feel or what lies beneath this surface. All she knows is that I am a hideous beast." He tried to pet her, but she backed away. "Her name is Gem. I used to ride her all the time before…" he looked away, trying to hide some horrible memory. "But now she hates me. I never come in here for fear of upsetting her. My servant takes care of her. Although she really seems to like you."

One thing I noticed he always tried to do was to approach me. I put both of my hands on Gem's nose as if she would protect me and leaned against the fence. "I heard what you said to her," he continued. "I've tried to say the same thing to her. And to you too." He took one step closer, and I took one step back. "You're afraid of me. You always back away from me. I could say the same words to you, and yet you'll be like her, you won't listen. You only see what I am, not who I am."

He was finally the physically closest he's ever been to me. I had nowhere to back away. He pinned me to the wall, put his arm around my waist, my hand lay on top, while he stroked my cheek with one of his claws. I could feel a chill down my spine as this was going on. I closed my eyes at his touch. Before I knew it, I forgot where I was or even whose arms I was in. I even forgot that I had a boyfriend waiting for me. All I knew was that I was in love with someone who was a great lover. His paw wrapped around the back of my neck as it tilted backwards, and I put my hands on his chest. "Don't worry," his warm breath whispered in my ear, "There's no need to be afraid. I'm your friend. I'm your lover." I finally awoke from the hypnotizing spell he put me under, realizing where I was and who I was with. I freed myself from his grasp, backing away towards the door, breathing heavily, and ran.

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the doors behind me. What have I done! I thought. Had I really just been succumbed and seduced by the Beast? What about James? Have I really cheated on him? Was I really in love, or was it simply infatuation? I was filled with so much confusion. Did I still hate him? Have I developed feelings for him? My head was spinning when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said frantically.

The Beast entered my room. "Samantha, may I have a word with you?" he asked quietly.

I sat down on the stool at the end of the bed. "Yes you may," I said. He closed the door behind him and approached me. For the first time today, I didn't cower away.

He knelt down beside me. "Listen Samantha, please forgive me for what I've done. I let my emotions take full control of me. And for the first time, you weren't afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you, right?"

He had this pleading look in his eyes. I sighed, "I know."

"Then why are you still afraid of me?"

I don't know why, but once again, tears began to well in my eyes. "Why do you love me? What have I done that obsesses you?" He reached his paw out and wiped my tear away on his claw, once again caressing my cheek. I quickly tore myself away, standing up, looking down upon him as he looked up at me. "You ask why I'm afraid of you," I said breathing heavily, "This is why! You take every chance you get to be close to me! I have a boyfriend, and I don't want to hurt him. I'm more scared of that than of you!"

He stood up, took my hand, and bowed. "I'm sorry Miss Samantha. I will no longer disturb you."

He was about to walk out of the room when something came over me. "Wait!" He turned around. "Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that we can't be, you know, friends."

He approached me. "I'd like that," he said smiling for the first time. As grotesque as his smile was, there was a certain warmth behind it, and I actually smiled back. "Will you kindly join me for lunch and dinner tonight?"

I nodded, "Of course." He left me alone in my room, and for the first time, I didn't cry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I heard a knock at my door. For the first time here, I was actually happy to see the Beast. "Come with me," he said, smiling and taking my hand, "There's something I want to show you." We walked upstairs and we were once again at a large set of double doors. Inside was the biggest library I've ever seen. "You like it, don't you." I turned around and nodded.

"There're so many books!" I exclaimed, smiling. "It would take more than a lifetime to read all of them!"

"It does," came a low voice from behind me.

I turned around and my smile faded from confusion. I looked up at all the books surrounding me, and then back to him. "Have you read every book in here?"

"More or less. I've read practically every book in here more than once."

"But there's so many! How did you ever find the time?"

"You forget, before you came here, I spent many years alone. It can get pretty lonely and boring, spending your life in solitude. So I used to pass my days reading in here. Come." He turned around and I followed. He brought me to a small isolated shelf in one corner. I looked around at the colorful books and the light shining through the windows. Then I looked back at the shelf. Both the books and the shelf were dark and worn. It sort of reminded me of the Beast; all dark and alone in a world full of color and beauty. "These are my favorite books in this whole library. I've read these more than every other book in here." With one paw he grabbed every book off the shelf and handed them to me. It took two hands to hold everything; his paws were so large. "I can relate to the characters in these books so well. They know how to embrace a lifetime of loneliness and rejection."

I read each title out loud. "The Phantom of the Opera, Notre Dame de Paris, Frankenstein, The Elephant Man…"

He took the books from me and put them back on the shelf. "Every book in this room is now yours. Consider it a gift."

I looked around once again, and then turned back to him, smiling. "Thank you."

Later that same day, I wandered into the grand hall. I've passed by it every day, and yet I've never really noticed the grand piano in the hallway. I approached it and ran my fingers along the keys. I used to take piano and voice lessons when I was younger, but I never really did anything with it, and I forgot most of what I've learned. All of a sudden, I just felt myself starting to play and sing. Apparently, I'd closed my eyes, because when I stopped playing and singing, I had opened my eyes to find the Beast watching me.

"You, you heard that?" I asked, almost ashamed.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he said sitting beside me.

"You really think so?" He nodded. "Do you play?"

"I used to take lessons many years ago. In both piano and voice."

"Me too. Why did you stop?"

"I was unwilling to ever practice, although ever since…" And once again, he spoke as though he forgot who he was talking to and tried to hide what he was about to say. He heaved a sigh. "Anyways, as I already said, things tend to get quiet around here, and one can't spend the whole day indulged in books. And being a beast, you can't really sing with this kind of voice. So I've decided to take up piano again. Why did you stop? You're so good!"

"Stage fright."

"You?"

"Yes. I feel uncomfortable performing in front of people."

"But what about just now? Were you uncomfortable performing for me?"

"First of all, I didn't know you were here. And if I knew, I wouldn't have performed at all. It's not you! It's really not! It's just, when I saw the piano, and I looked to make sure no one was around to hear, I just, began to play. I was so caught up in the music, that I was unaware of anything around me." I turned to look at him, and he was running his claws against the keys just as I had run my fingers along them minutes earlier. "Will you play me something?"

A look of shock came upon his face. "To tell you the truth, I haven't had a proper audience in years."

"Oh please play me something. Anything."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright." I stood up and let him play. The moment his claws began to press down on the keys, I was suddenly swooped up and surrounded by the music. It was so full of sorrow and darkness, that I was blinded by its beauty. It felt like poison being injected into me, but it was so sweet, that I wanted more. I felt like I was drowning, and when I tried to find my way out, I didn't see the Beast sitting there. Instead, there was a shadow; the most beautiful shadow I've ever seen.

When the music stopped, the room began to clear out, and there was the Beast again. He looked up at me. "Oh my God," I said under my breath. "And you say that what you heard earlier was the most beautiful thing you've ever heard? That was absolutely breathtaking."

"It was nothing," he said modestly. "Just a little something I wrote. I can never get myself to play any of the great composers such as Mozart or Beethoven. They're too structured, too dreary, too boring. To me, music is about expressing your emotions through lack of words, but still in sound."

"You wrote that?" I asked, sitting down. "You're so talented! Why haven't you done anything with it?"

"There's nothing much I can do with it. You forget I am but a beast." And at that moment, it had occurred to me that I had forgotten. Throughout the whole day, I had forgotten. To me, I didn't see a monster, but simply a companion. "As a matter of fact," he continued, "I wrote that on the spot just now. I've written so many compositions, that I usually tend to forget them shortly after I play."

"I certainly haven't forgotten. It was too beautiful to forget."

"In that case, think of it as your song Samantha."

"I feel so special right now. A whole song, just for me."

Later that night at dinner, I had to tell the Beast how I was feeling. Just this small verbal exchange of thought and emotion would mean so much to him, for all the good he's done for me. "Beast?" I said, for that's what I've come to call him, since he's never told me his name. He looked up. "I wanted to thank you, for today. Today was the most wonderful day I've ever spent here."

He looked at me, his face glowing. "You're welcome," he said, almost at a loss of words. "I really enjoyed spending time with you today."

"I did too, although there's something I want to ask you."

"Anything for you."

"I barely know anything about you. And every time you are about to give any information about yourself, you always stop yourself. I want to know more about you."

"There's nothing to tell," he said solemnly.

There was something in his mannerism that stopped me from provoking the question any further. During the silence as we ate, another thought came to me. "I was wondering, if James was here right now instead of me, would he be treated this way?"

The glow in his face disappeared the moment I mentioned James's name. "No."

"Then why do you treat me any differently?"

"Because he would have been my prisoner. He committed an offence to me. You on the other hand, are innocent. You chose to be here. And it would be against my morals for someone who's innocent to suffer the punishment of someone who's done wrong."

"Will you ever let me free?"

There was a look of dread on his face. "No." I looked away. "Are you unhappy?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "No."

"Then why would you want to leave me?"

"It's not you, it's really not," I said trying to reassure him. "It's just, I can't spend the rest of my life here, locked inside these gates and walls like some kind of cage."

"I have," I heard him say under his breath. "Another thing you forget, even though I don't treat you as such, you're still my prisoner. I might let you go, I might not. It all depends."

"It all depends on what?"

He never answered my question. For the rest of dinner, things remained silent.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days seemed to fly past. I had told the Beast that even though I enjoyed spending time with him, I needed a little time for myself, and he understood. This way, we were able to miss each other for a little while, and our time together would be all the more special.

I decided to go to the stable and pay Gem a visit. She was so happy to see me that she neighed and stomped her hooves in excitement. I can imagine how lonely it must be for her also. Other than the servant, who only tends to her so this way she'll survive, she is all alone. She's too afraid of the Beast to be around him, and out of courtesy, he stays away from her. After tending to her for a few minutes, I could see the Beast standing outside close enough for me to see him, but far enough for Gem not to. I approached him. "You know," I said, "she's been locked up for so long. Do you mind if I take her out for a ride?"

"Just as long as you stay within the gates."

"Thank you my friend," I said, wrapping one of my hands around his paws, and put my other hand on his arm, before going back to Gem. As I rode her, I thought that this would have been the perfect time to escape and run back to James. In fact, I was just about to jump over the gate, when I looked up to one of the balconies and saw the Beast watching me. I smiled at him, but I ran away as soon as Gem turned to see why we stopped. We ran to this one woodsy area, and I tied her rein around a tree's branch after jumping off of her and hiding behind it to see what he was doing.

His smile had faded when I left him. He plucked a rose from the rose vine growing along the wall, and caressed the petals with his claws. The servant arrived and stood behind him, and they started talking as they walked away together. After taking a few steps away, he returned to the edge of the balcony, the rose still in hand, and dropped it, before joining the servant.

I held onto Gem's rein as we approached the rose, and I picked it up, caressing its petals the same way the Beast had. I then turned my head to the wall I almost jumped. Damn, I thought. This would have been a perfect chance to escape! But I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't the right time yet. He was so good to me; that not only would he be angry, but also heartbroken. And because of that, I would have spent the rest of my life in guilt. I climbed back onto Gem and continued to ride. We rode to the area of the rose garden where I had my first encounter with him. Suddenly, the flashback started to play itself before my eyes. I could see it clearly: the Beast harassing James, and me on the other side of the gate, watching in fear. And yet, the monster that was attacking my boyfriend was like that of a nightmare: I remember it clearly, but it didn't seem to be real. It was like a demented, distorted version of my friend.

The next day, I stood on the balcony where the Beast had the day before. I too had plucked a rose from the vine. "Samantha," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the servant standing there with two glasses of white wine. "The Master will join you momentarily." With that, he walked away just as the Beast entered through the staircase, picking up the other glass while the servant descended the staircase.

"This is the best chardonnay we have here," the Beast said approaching me. I was just about to have a sip when I looked down into the glass. What if he had poisoned it? I thought. I thought of that day in the stable. One of the memories I had blocked out of my mind completely returned. What if all of this is a way for me to warm up to him, just so things can be like that one time. But then I thought of most of the other moments here. And what I overheard him said my first night here: "I want you to treat her as if she were royalty," and "A most beautiful young woman." I looked up and thanked him, set my glass down, and walked away.

I went inside the library. I wandered around as if I were lost in a forest, surrounded by all the color and light. I finally looked through the giant window that stood in the center of the back wall. It was made of stain glass with an image of a rose. Beams of silver, pink, and green light filled the room. It was rounded, so I sat down in it, leaning my head. I overlooked the woods and sighed, knowing that James was miles before me, worried about me.

"Beautiful angel," I heard a low voice say from behind me. I lifted my head and turned to see the Beast standing in the doorway.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said looking down for a moment. "It's just…" At that moment he looked directly into my eyes. It was like he had me trapped, and I had no choice but to return his glance. "Never mind. Just forget it," he said, breaking away.

"No, I want know. It's just what?"

"You look so beautiful sitting there," he said, practically choking on every word. "The way the light is shining on you." All of a sudden, I felt my breath run short. That fear that I used to have for him that had gone away in the past couple days returned. He approached me, leaning his back against the wall next to me. "Why did you run away?" he asked. I looked up at him, about to answer, when I looked away, shaking my head. "What?"

"No, it's… it's stupid."

"Tell me."

I looked back up at him. There was something in his face and voice that forced it out of me. "I… I thought you had possibly poisoned the drink."

"Poisoned?" he asked in shock, in almost a roar. "Why on earth would I poison you? Where would you even get that idea?"

"I… I was thinking about the other day. You know, in the stable."

He looked away, ashamed. "I told you I was sorry about that," he said in a low rumble. "You know I mean you no harm."

"I know."

"Then why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I knew how much that moment meant to you. And I thought that maybe you wanted more moments like that. So I thought that maybe you had poisoned the wine because you wanted to…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest. Could it have been that by thinking he physically wanted me so bad that he would put me in harm to have me, that I might have wanted him in return? I immediately shook the thought away, knowing that I'm already in love with James.

"But that doesn't mean that I would hurt you."

"I know."

Once again we looked into each other's eyes, and once again he pulled away. When he turned around to leave, I continued to look out the window and think about James. "You really miss him, don't you?"

I turned around to see that he was still standing there and nodded my head. "I do." I then continued to look out the window when I heard a deep sigh behind me. I turned around again, only to find him walking away.

The next day, as I was tending to Gem in the stable, I heard something in the distance. I peered out the door and saw in the grand hall the Beast playing the piano again. Although this time it was a different piece. When he looked up, I immediately hid behind the wall, looking through the corners of my eyes. As I was hiding, that feeling I had after the stable incident returned. All of a sudden, I was confused about my emotions towards him again. We'd become such close friends during the past few days, and I felt that with each day passing, I was forgetting little by little about James. But even if I didn't already have a boyfriend, the thought of actually being in a relationship with the Beast seemed unbearable. Then again, if I didn't already have a boyfriend, I wouldn't even be here in the first place. Could it be that I was only with James for these years just to one day cross paths with the Beast? Suddenly, for the first time in days, I began to cry again. There was no way to pass through without him seeing me, so I went inside Gem's stable and cried. As I cried, I thought about riding Gem over the wall, since the Beast was too occupied to notice, running back to the cabin to James, and taking the first flight home as soon as possible so that I would never have to see the Beast ever again. And yet the only thing stopping me once again was guilt.

Apparently I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up I was outside on a bed of rose buds and petals overlooking dusk. I looked up to see the Beast about to leave as if he were with me before I awoke. "Beast!" I called out.

He turned around. "Oh good. You're awake."

"What exactly happened? How did I get here?"

He sat down beside me. "I was looking for you, and I found you asleep in the stable. So I brought you out here, thinking that you'd be a little more comfortable." He then turned toward the sunset. "I always lie out here whenever I want to get away. It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"You were lying here beside me while I was asleep, weren't you?" He turned to me, but then turned back to the sunset, as if he were too ashamed to speak to me. "You were!" I shouted, standing up, and looked at my surroundings. I picked up some rose petals and let them fall through my fingers. "You also put out the bed of roses, didn't you?"

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, looking up at me with a look of pity. "Please don't be angry with me. I never caused you any harm."

"But I was right, wasn't I? You do want more moments like what happened in the stable! And you were hoping that this would be one of them!"

"Samantha, please," he begged. "I just wanted you to be comfortable. And when you were lying there, you were so innocent and vulnerable, that I… For the first time since then, I was able to be close to you, and you weren't afraid of me."

I don't know what I was thinking, or even if I was, when all of a sudden I asked, "What are your real intentions with me?"

The Beast stood up, looking down upon me, and for the first time in days, I was afraid of him again. Only this time I stood strong against him, instead of letting myself become weak. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you treat me like a goddess practically, almost to the point that it feels like you're trying to get something from me. And I want to know what it is that you want from me exactly."

"I can't tell you," he said solemnly.

"Why?"

"I just can't. You wouldn't understand."

He was about to walk away when I blocked him. "Please. Why can't you tell me? What won't I understand?"

"I already told you, I can't tell you!" he shouted. Once the echo of his voice dispersed, I could feel myself shaking. He looked at me; similar to the look he gave me after he tore me away from James that first day. When I looked up at him, he walked away. I stepped backwards, grabbing a vine along the wall, and used it for support, for I felt myself becoming weak again.

Later that night at dinner I apologized for prying. "Please don't apologize," the Beast said. "I should the be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me again. Please forgive me. Let's just put this whole thing behind us." And we did.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wander around the castle until I was tired. As I climbed the staircase, I saw the Beast and his servant drinking wine on the balcony, talking. I settled myself in a place close to the staircase incase I needed a good getaway; close enough to hear what they're saying, but far enough so that they couldn't see me.

"She's starting to suspect something," the Beast said. "What should I do?"

"Well, she's pretty warmed up to you. It's been, what, a week already? I say let tomorrow be the night."

I ran away back to my room. The night for what? I thought. What is he going to do to or with me? It felt like the first night all over again.

The next day was an ordinary day. The Beast hadn't behaved any differently than normal, or told me anything important that I should know about. Later that evening, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. The servant entered. "Yes?"

"The master wishes that you wear the nicest dress in your wardrobe tonight."

"I shall."

"I will be back in an hour and a half to do your hair." And he left.

Oh crap, I thought. "The nicest dress in your wardrobe." That couldn't be a good sign. But then again, what if I was looking at this all wrong? What if it was something good? But what? The suspense was killing me.

About two hours later, the servant was leading me from my room to the grand staircase. I could see from the shadows the Beast standing at the bottom, dressed in his fanciest attire, waiting for me like a groom waits for his bride. "Wait here," the servant said, walking out ahead of me. "May I present," he said in a loud voice at the top of the staircase, "the lovely Miss Samantha!" He stepped aside, holding his arm out to present me, and I emerged from behind the wall to where he stood.

I know that the Beast had treated me like a princess this whole time, but for the first time, I really did feel like one. My dress was long and dark pink with ruffles on the bottom front with a yellow dress over it, showing the ruffles from the pink dress, with my hair pulled back into little curls, hovering over my shoulders, with a rose coming out the same color as my underdress. I felt like Cinderella, the center of attention with her grand entrance at this grand ball, with my prince waiting for me. Although I do wish that the prince waiting for me was James. But to be honest, the Beast wasn't that bad of an alternative.

After descending the great staircase, the Beast took my arm and we sat down to dinner. The servant arrived after we left the staircase, pulled our seats out for us, and brought us our food. When we had finished eating, I looked at the Beast's seat to find it empty, only to look up and see him standing beside me. "Miss Samantha, may I have the pleasure of a dance?" Hesitantly, I took his paw, and we glided into the grand hallway. I turned my head to see the servant playing a beautiful melody at the piano. It was pretty obvious that he was just as scared as I was, pulling me close to him. I put one hand on his shoulder, his paw wrapped around my other hand, while his other paw rested on my waist. I had been physically close to him before, but for the first time, I actually felt safe and warm with him. As we danced, I felt as though I was flying, the way he was spinning me. Whenever I looked up at him, I somehow always seemed to get lost in his eyes. It actually kind of scared me, how comfortable I felt with him.

When we were done, we went outside into the rose garden. The moon and the torches along the wall lit the place up with a wondrous glow. "Can you believe it?" he asked, both of us sitting on the bench. "To think that a week ago, we first met right here."

"Yes, I remember," I said nervously.

"I've been doing some thinking, and… well, you're happy here, right?"

"Of course. You've treated me so kindly, how could I not be?"

"There's something I want to ask you, but you must understand how difficult it is for me. I know I've kept a lot of secrets from you, but I think it's time that you knew."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not now. Before I can tell you, there's something you must do for me."

"Anything."

The moment he stood up and went down on one knee before me, my heart jumped. He delicately pulled out a ring from his coat pocket with his claws. "Will you marry me?"

I could feel myself scream, and yet no sound came out. I was so frozen, that I almost forgot to breathe. I looked at him with a mix of shock and fear; perhaps the most fear I've ever had for him. "No," I whispered, slowly shaking my head.

"Please," he begged. "All I ask is for your love, and I will be your slave. Everything you've ever wanted, everything you've ever dreamed about, can all be yours. All you have to do is be my wife."

I stood up and backed away slowly, tears beginning to choke me. "I'm sorry. I can't."

He stood up. "Why? What do you have to go back to out there?"

Once again without thinking, I blurted out, "I can never marry a monster like you!" It was his turn to be shocked and afraid at the same time now. "I'm sorry," I said, entirely consumed in tears by now. "But it can never work between us. I mean, you are such a good person, and I like you as a friend. But I can never be in love with you." He took one step towards me, and I ran away. Just as I ran inside, I stopped myself behind a wall and looked at him through the corners of my eyes. He threw the ring into one of the bushes, let out a loud roar that even made the whole woods shake, clenched his fists, banging them on the bench, and buried his head. It was so unbearable to see him that I ran upstairs to my room.

As I slammed the door behind me, I began stripping. I covered the window to my room, so this way he wouldn't see me if he looked up (my room overlooked the rose garden). Before I did, I couldn't help but look at him for a moment; his head buried in his arms, crying. It was just too painful to look at. I immediately tore the rose from my hair, throwing it onto the dresser, let my hair fall onto my shoulders, and threw off the layers of dresses, so that only a simple petticoat remained. I'm leaving tonight, I thought. No matter what, I can't stay here another day longer. I have to return to James and get out of here, even if it kills me.

I put on my nightgown and tried to go to sleep, but the events of what had just happened haunted me too much. I was too afraid that I might run into the Beast if I wander around the castle. But I decided to use this insomnia to my advantage. I decided to wait till early in the morning, when I knew he would have to be asleep, and sneak out then.

As I was thinking out the details, I heard the door handle jiggling. I turned my back to the door, so that whoever it was could think that I was sleeping. I heard the door open, footsteps approach my bed, and someone lying down beside me. I was too afraid to move. I looked through the corners of my eyes to see a paw of the Beast on my arm. I wanted to scream, but I was too scared to let out a simple breath. Oh my God, I thought. Is he going to rape me now because I refused his marriage proposal?

He began stroking me, running his claws through my hair and caressing my skin. "I know you can't hear me," he whispered. Oh, how wrong he was. But I let him believe otherwise. "I should have known you would have said no. Like you said, I'm just a monster. And that's all it ever comes down to. No matter everything I do, you still won't return my love. I practically worship the ground you walk upon, but it's not good enough for you, is it? I would give the world to you, but you wouldn't care. I'm nothing compared to your precious James.

"When I first saw you, I thought to myself how beautiful you looked; so scared, so alone. I knew I had to make you mine. But if only you knew how much I need you. You're the only one who can rescue me from my torment and sorrow. Every day, I look at you, and it kills me inside to know that I could never have you. I can never tell you this in person, but I'm madly in love with you. But you can never love a hideous beast like me."

He leaned in closer to me, put one paw on my shoulder, while the other pulled my hair aside and grabbed my other arm. His head hovered over my neck, and caressed it with his lips, like a vampire attacking his prey. Although unlike a vampire, he was so tender and gentile, treating my skin like porcelain. I closed my eyes to prevent tears from strolling down my cheeks, but that attempt failed.

Finally, after who knows how long, I turned my head and looked through the corners of my eyes to see that he was asleep, and turned around completely. He seemed so vulnerable and harmless asleep, and yet there was something so terrifying about him, like a wild animal that would attack the moment it awakes. I leaned in closer to him. How could I leave such a poor creature alone? I'm everything to him. If I was to leave, then his dark world that I have lit up will return to darkness. But then I remembered about myself. He tried to make me his wife. And not only am I not in love with him, but I already have a boyfriend. I would have to spend my entire life in isolation, never to see the light of day again. I stroked his great fur on the top of his head, and kissed his forehead, staining it with my tears.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the garden outside. I very quietly and delicately got out of bed and opened the window. I was so surprised with what I saw that I thought I was dreaming; it was too good to be true. I wanted to scream out, but the slightest noise would wake the Beast, which would mean that things wouldn't end well for both of us.

"James!" I shouted under my breath. Apparently it was loud enough for him to hear, yet quiet enough for the Beast not to. James looked up at me.

"Samantha!" he shouted back. I motioned for him to stay right where he was, covered the window, and changed into the shirt and jeans that I wore the first day. Luckily the door was already open, so I snuck out. When I met with James in the garden, I motioned for him not to say a word, we hoped the gate, and ran.

As we ran, we heard some rustling through the trees, but I think that it was just our paranoia getting the best of us. Once we were safely far enough from the castle, we stopped and hugged and kissed each other. "I just knew that you'd rescue me from there. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I thought about you every day, suffering in that dark and cold castle." Now was not the time to tell him that it was the exact opposite. "I tried thinking of ways to come for you, but he's been outside each night, almost as if he were guarding you." Or making sure I don't escape. That explains why I've come across him every time I was out at night. "That horrible monster didn't hurt you, did he? If so, then I'm going back to teach him a lesson not to mess with my girlfriend."  
>"No. He was very good to me."<p>

"Really? How so? That thing actually has feelings?"

I couldn't tell him what had happened this past week. But luckily I didn't have to. For what I had thought was guilt trying to catch up to me, the Beast had appeared in front of us. Only it wasn't the Beast I had befriended at the castle, or the sleeping animal I left in my bed only minutes before, but the savage and insane monster that we stumbled across on our first encounter. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Both his mannerisms and his physicality were more primitive and evil than the sympathetic creature of love and loneliness I left behind. He towered above us, and James protected me, putting his arms around me.

"You," he said, menacingly to James. "As for you!" He snapped, turning to me, snatching me out of James's grip, "Just because I've been kind enough not to treat you as such, you forget that you are still my prisoner!"

Just as we were about to run back to the castle, James came up from behind and hit my captor. "Don't you dare touch her, you horrible animal!" He threw James off, causing James to hit a tree. I wanted to run to him, but the Beast had too strong a hold on me. And once again, he ran back to the castle holding me hostage, while James lay on the forest ground helpless.


	9. Chapter 9

Unlike the last time when the Beast dragged me back to the castle, he held onto me the entire time and showed no mercy. His hold on me was so tight that I could barely breathe. It was so strange to see him like this; not only had I almost forgotten him this way from our first encounter, but it seemed to be much worse than last time. He carried me through the castle, climbing the entire staircase till we were at the top, and dragging me across the bridge to the huge door that had remained a mystery till now. He held me to the side as he pulled out his set of keys and opened it. Inside was a cold and dusty dungeon. He pulled me in and locked the door behind him. He's going to lock me up in here, isn't he, I thought.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Why should I?" he snarled, his face practically against mine. "After all the pain you've put me through emotionally, why shouldn't you feel that same pain physically?"

"I thought you promised never harm me, no matter what! Whatever happened to that?"

"Promises can be broken, just like the heart when it's so in love. But apparently, I can't feel real love," he said sarcastically, "I'm just a cruel and heartless monster!" he shouted, throwing me to the ground.

I used what little strength I had to support myself on the stone cold floor. "You're mad!"

"I love you!" he roared. The echo of his words seemed to never end.

After what felt like an eternity, I asked in barely over a whisper, "What?"

"There! I've finally said it to you plain and simple! I'm madly in love with you! Ever since I first laid my eyes on you." He pulled me by the neck, practically choking me, forcing me to look directly at him. The face that I had learned to find such warmth yet terror at the same time was replaced with that of mental distortion that I couldn't help but look away in fear. "You've always been afraid of me, even though you're afraid to admit it! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you always look away from me. Then again I don't blame you. I'm just a horrible, ugly beast!"

He let go of me. "It's not like I have feelings! But tell me this, if I'm not human, then how is it that I'm able to love you so much? In fact, to the point that it's almost obsession? You're so beautiful, that you torment me so much. You are a dangerous temptation, taunting me every moment with your rejection. You reject me, and yet I'd be more times a better husband than your beloved James would ever be! But you don't care. Everything you ever did for me, any emotions you had towards me was all out of pity! Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. I have you now! You're mine! You belong to me!"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. I could have been what you see now from the beginning, but I thought that if I showed you kindness and compassion, then you could possibly return those feelings. But I was wrong." He pulled my hair with one of his claws, grabbing both wrists with the other. I could feel my blood stop circulating where he held me. I screamed in pain. "I won't show mercy on you this time! I won't give in to you!"

He pinned me up against the wall, locking my wrists in cuffs chained to the wall. And yet, once I was chained, he still wouldn't let go of me. That same lustful look he had on his face the first time we met eye-to-eye returned. "Let go of me!" I shouted, "Don't touch me, you animal!"

He slashed his claws through my shirt; reached both arms inside the holes he made, and grabbed me from the back, getting as close to me as possible, slowly lowering one of my bra-straps with one of his claws. "I tried being gentile with you!" He took out one paw and grabbed my face, caressing his claws along my cheek. I shook my head out of his grasp. "But it never got any of us anywhere! I even asked you that first night, no matter what you would always be unhappy with me!"

"Things changed!" I shouted.

It was now his turn to be quiet. "How so?"

"I thought I was going to be unhappy here because I was separated not just from my love, but from the world as well. But after getting to know you and being with you… Each day felt less like a prison and more like my home, the home that I've always wanted, and someone to share it all with. You became my best friend."

"And yet you said yourself that even if you didn't have a boyfriend, you would still never marry me. Tell me, is the fact that I'm a beast the only reason stopping you?" As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. His claw that was still in my shirt inched towards my breast, and slowly began to caress it. He leaned in and kissed my neck, just like earlier that night, only this time, his lips moved down my body.  
>Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. Finally the wood broke and on the other side was James with a huge candlestick. "Get off her!" he shouted, approaching us, "She's mine!" He was about to hit the Beast with the candlestick, but the Beast knocked him out of the way, the candlestick flying out of his hands.<p>

"James!" I shouted. I wanted to run to him, but I was chained.

"You don't deserve her!" the Beast shouted.

He grabbed him by the shirt collar and was about to throw him out the window when I finally couldn't handle any more of this. "Stop!" I shouted, "Beast, please! I beg of you!"

I tried to fall on my knees, but my chains wouldn't let me. I cried as I heard the Beast say to James quietly, "Stay here." He approached me.

"Please," I said, "If you really love me as much as you say you do, then you know as well as I do that we can't be together. I'm asking you as a dear friend not to hurt James and let me go."

He turned around to look at James then turned back to me. "You really love him, don't you?" I nodded. "And no matter what, you will never love me the way I love you?" Once again, I nodded. He sighed, took out a key, and unlocked me. I fell to the ground as he looked away sadly. "Go," he said quietly, motioning the door. "Clearly you two belong together. And who am I to get in the way?"

When he looked up, I looked up at him and James came to my side. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, tears in my eyes.

"Come with me," he said. "I'll walk you to the door."


	10. Chapter 10

The Beast brought us down to the grand entrance and opened the doors. "Do you mind if I have one last private word with Miss Samantha?"

James nodded his head. He put his hand on my arm. "I'll be waiting outside." And walked away.

For the first time since those first couple days, it felt so awkward being alone with the Beast. I was actually a lot sadder than I thought. "Well," I said hesitantly, "I, I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not too late. You don't have to leave. I still love you."

"I know, and that's part of the reason I have to go. I can't stay with someone I don't love, never to see my boyfriend or anyone else ever again."

"I understand," he said looking away disappointed.

I took his head in my hand and turned it towards me. "I will never forget you."

"And I you." It was obvious that both of us were fighting back more tears. He took my hand and kissed it. "Goodbye Miss Samantha."

"Goodbye." I turned away to see James waiting at the bottom of the staircase just like the Beast had the night before by the huge metal gates. I kept switching between looking at both men. Suddenly, I don't know what came over me, but I ran back to the Beast.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you were leaving."

"I can't. At least, not until I do this." I pulled him in and kissed him. It was during this kiss that for the first time I was sure about my emotions. I was in love with the Beast, and I wasn't afraid to admit it to myself. When we pulled away, we looked into each other's eyes. There was so much passion that I've never felt for James before. This whole time, I really loved him, and I had to keep telling myself otherwise. I felt so weak that I fell to my knees. "I love you," I said quietly, no longer able to fight back my tears.

"What did you say?" He went on his knees and cupped my head in his paws.

"I love you!"

All of a sudden, a bright light filled the room. I could feel my head spinning as my mind was being muddled with all that was happening before me. It felt like an eternity, and yet it was only a few seconds. I had to close my eyes just so I wouldn't be blinded. When I was able to open my eyes again, the Beast was gone. And in his place was a young, handsome man who bared similar resemblance to him. He held me just as he had the minute before. "Beast?" I asked wearily.

He nodded his head, smiling. "It's me Samantha." The voice that used to be so deep and terrifying was now smooth and comforting. I held him the same way he was holding me, and we kissed some more. When we pulled away, I felt so lightheaded that my vision was becoming blurry. I could feel the man shaking me as he said, "Samantha? Samantha, are you okay? Samantha, answer me!"

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed at the cabin. I looked up to see James sitting beside me holding a wet washcloth on my forehead. "James?" He shushed me and stroked my head. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You passed out in the Prince's arms. He carried you outside to me, brought out his horse, and helped me bring you here. Are you okay?"

"I guess. It all just happened so fast."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast or anything?"

"I'm fine. I'd just like to rest a little."

"Okay. You do know we're going home tomorrow, right?"

I sat up. "What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's been 10 days already. You just happened to spend most of those days as the Prince's prisoner. So much for a quality time vacation."

"Yeah," I said, looking away, my mind wandering, "quality time."

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" I nodded, and he kissed my forehead before leaving me alone. I felt so depressed that I stayed in bed the whole day. But I knew that I had to get out at some point. I finally came down for dinner. "There you are, Sleeping Beauty," he said smiling, "I thought you'd never wake up." I tried smiling. It felt so strange; after all this time of yearning to be with James, I was finally with him, and yet felt so empty inside.

That night I couldn't sleep. I knew I had chosen James over the Prince, but I now regretted it. And tomorrow I was leaving, so I knew I would never see him again. I couldn't let it end this way. I had to return to him and be with him. He was right about the way he loves me. After James had fallen asleep, I snuck out and ran into the forest back to the castle. Luckily as I arrived, the front gates and doors were still unlocked. "Beast?" I called as I entered. And to think that just the night before I stood on that same staircase in a fancy ball-gown unaware that I was about to be proposed to as he stood at the bottom. Even though he wasn't a beast anymore, it felt weird to call him anything else.

The Prince's servant arrived through his chamber. "Miss Samantha. Come with me." I ran down the stairs and for the first time got to see what his room looked like. It was dark and illuminated with candles, filled with ripped portraits and smashed mirrors. I lifted the folds of one portrait to see that it was of the Prince I had seen this morning. "There's something I need to show you."

"Where is he?" He led me to a richly decorated bed, and I screamed as he pulled the blankets away. For right before me was the still body of the Prince, with blood in the middle of his chest. I buried my head into the servant and cried like never before. "What happened?"

"He stabbed himself. He was so depressed that you left him, that he said that he would rather die than live without you. You have no idea how much you meant to him."

"But that's why I came back! I want to be with him!"

"He wanted me to give this to you just incase you came back." He handed me a letter. My hands were shaking as I opened it.

"My dearest Samantha,

If you are reading this, then I wish I didn't have to write this because then I knew that you had come back to me and I didn't have a reason to die. I figured that a life without you wasn't worth living. I would rather have spent the rest of my life as a hideous beast with you instead of a handsome human alone. Your rejection has killed me. But when you came back, I knew that deep down you loved me in return, and that's all I could've asked for. But you chose James, and I understand. And I don't blame you. What matters is that not only were you able to see through my ugliness, but you helped me to as well, both on the outside and inside. I know what you're thinking, but fate works in mysterious ways. This isn't goodbye forever. We will meet again someday. I may not recognize you, or you may not recognize me. But I will see to it that we will find a way to be together someway. And until that day comes, I will be watching you in heaven. I love you with every fiber of my being, more so than you can ever imagine. I can't even begin to express it in words on this small piece of paper. Promise you won't return. The memories will bring too much pain, and my ghost will haunt you. Just promise that you won't forget me."

I put the letter in my pocket and turned around to see the servant standing there in that same position he always was. "The master also wished for me to give you this." He pulled out a rose from a vase and gave it to me.

I caressed its petals the same way he had. "I don't understand."

"About what?"

"Everything with him being a beast, and then a human."

"Come, sit down." I sat in a big chair against the wall. "You see, hundreds of years ago, he used to be a cruel, spoiled, narcissistic prince."

"Wait, hundreds of years ago?"

"Yes. And one stormy night, an old woman came to the castle in hope of shelter, and he refused. It turned out that she was a beautiful enchantress, and as he begged for forgiveness, she turned him into a beast. I still remember her words as I hid watching the whole thing. 'Your beauty is the real curse. You shall now see what you really look like from the inside! And until you can reveal pure beauty within you, and prove it with the power of love on both you and her part, then you shall spend all of eternity in ugliness.' And that's exactly what happened. For hundreds of years, we have been condemned in this castle. We were hopeless that the spell would ever be freed. That is until you came along."

"So you're saying that you remember all of this as if you were there? But that means…"

"I haven't aged since that night. Nor have I been able to die."

"And Gem too?" He nodded. "So now what are you going to do with him gone?"

"I figured I might as well leave this place. I've spent my whole life as a servant; I can finally live like a normal person. I was thinking of finding a small place out there where I can take care of Gem."

"And the castle?"

"I was just going to let it sit here. Who knows? I bet you anything that someone will come along and want to explore it just like you and your friend did. Only this time, they won't have worry about running into anyone here." He stood up. "Come with me. Gem and I will bring you back." I turned around to see the Prince's dead body. I could feel his spirit watching me, regretting that he had done this. I then followed the servant to the stable, and he and Gem brought me back to the cabin where luckily James never noticed I was gone.


End file.
